Stable Relationship
by twinklestar148
Summary: Because Akihito is afraid of commitment and Asami is surprisingly childish for a head of a criminal organization. Or "stubbornly persistent" if one wishes to be politically correct. Which Akihito certainly does not.


So, I wrote for Viewfinder...which I thought was a little odd because I haven't even thought about Viewfinder for like, months, and then my brain was suddenly like, "You're going to write this, bitch." and I was like "Damn, ok... Jeez."

Anyway, review please?

* * *

There were times when Akihito would give anything just to punch Asami right in the smug face. Like the first time Asami had raped him (actually he'd wanted nothing more than the chance to stab the man in the jugular). Or the first time he said Akihito belonged to him (Akihito most certainly did _not _and he tried to convey that sentiment by throwing a clock at the bastard after they had…gotten out of the shower. He had a feeling Asami didn't completely understand). There was also the time he'd figured out Asami had his goons following him around for, like, ever and had failed to mention it (when Akihito had confronted him about it Asami ruffled his hair, laughing, and said something about "trouble magnet" and "helplessness" which was total bull _crap_ because, if anything, _Asami _was the trouble magnet and Akihito was the unfortunate casualty of his carelessness. And he could totally take care of himself! Bastard…).

The point was, Asami made Akihito want to become violent. Possibly, the time he came closest to actually hitting him was when Asami said- out loud, the idiot…- that he, the great and wonderful Asami, loved _him_, the unworthy and scummy Akihito. Not exactly in those words, of course, but the mild shock and distaste in his voice had implied it all.

Quite frankly, Akihito had been appalled, not only because he'd said something like that _aloud _but also because of the simple fact that he _felt_ it in the first place. What the hell? Didn't they have some sort of unspoken rule about that? They weren't in any position to even try and have any sort of relationship. The very best they could hope for was "casual acquaintances who fucked copiously" and that was a bit of a stretch for Akihito considering he frequently found it aggravating just being in the same room as the older man for any length of time.

He tried to explain that to Asami in the simplest way possible while pulling on his clothes and ignoring the criminal(drug dealer? Yakuza? Whatever the hell his current occupation was)'s look of tolerant amusement directed at him.

Tolerant amusement, at least, until Akihito said, "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."

Then Asami's smile disappeared and he sat up quickly, the white sheet pooling at his waist, with his customary blank expression. His eyes, though, narrowed and that was enough to stop Akihito from pulling on his sneakers and storming from the hotel room in a dignified huff.

"If I were a less intelligent man I would think you were "breaking up" with me," Asami said darkly.

Akihito rolled his eyes, "If you were an intelligent man you would realize that we're not _in_ a relationship so, therefore, we can't break up. We just stop being in the same area and stop having sex."

Asami raised an eyebrow incredulously and said, slowly, like he was talking to a very young, irrational child, "Takaba, when two people are in love and having sex, it usually means they're in some sort of relationship."

"Where do you get "two" from?" Akihito demanded, "As far as I'm aware, you're the only one who mentioned…feelings…of a...deeper nature," Akihito suppressed a shudder of disgust. The thought was just really creepy.

"You're an idiot. Of course you love me."

"_I'm_ an idiot-what the hell?"

Asami finally got off the bed and put on his robe, fishing through pockets for his cigarettes and lighter.

"You belong to me," He said simply, smoke pouring out of his mouth.

Akihito's jaw dropped and he sputtered indignantly for several seconds. Then he turned away to lace up his shoes and grab his backpack, reminding himself that Asami was an idiot who didn't understand simple concepts like "free-will" and "no" and it should've been more sad than infuriating.

Predictably, right as he opened the door a hand reached around him and slammed it back shut. He was spun back around and pushed up against the door. The criminal (person of dubious profession) grabbed his chin with one big hand and made him look up into narrow golden eyes.

"You're in love with me," Asami said firmly, like he was attempting to be patient.

No, I'm not," Akihito argued.

And he wasn't. Asami was possessive and a murderer and had raped him when they first met. Already those were not good foundations for a relationship.

Sure, he was funny without trying (most people didn't catch it because his expression never changed) and Akihito always felt…good-safe- when Asami rescued him. There was also the fact that Asami only ever smiled at Akihito, that small, secret smile that sometimes made Akihito's heart flutter just a little and he really was a good listener since he didn't talk much and Akihito talked _all the time_.

But, still, he wasn't in love.

"Yes, you are," Asami said, sounding bored. Arguing like a child, Akihito thought sullenly, wondering how this man ever made it to the top of Japan's crime hierarchy.

"No, I'm not."

"You're afraid of commitment," Asami smirked, leaning down, dark hair falling in front of his eyes, and kissing down Akihito's exposed neck.

The photographer's eyes fluttered shut and his hands moved of their own accord to the belt of Asami's robe, "Am not."

"Why do you always have to argue with everything I say?"

"Because you're always wrong."

Asami snorted against Akihito's neck and then shivered as the photographer gently brushed his hands over his abdomen, "I'm always right."

"See? Right there- wrong."

Asami gave a self-pitying sigh and Akihito figured it was ok to forget any words of devotion had ever been uttered.

* * *

Procastination on my AP Euro homework? Done. Possiblity of staying up past midnight trying to finish it? Very high. Uhh, falling asleep during class ftw?

Oh my god, please please please review?


End file.
